


Malfice's Birthday Shit Post

by Big_Bro_Severo



Category: The Demons of Zurest
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BFFs living next to each other cliche, Big bro Sevy strikes again, Birthday, Malfy being anxious, Village Inn, goodwill, level two canon, purposefully bad, shit post, technically grand theft auto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Bro_Severo/pseuds/Big_Bro_Severo
Summary: SETTING: Highschool AU!PLOT: Sevy and Malfy just fucking around on Maly’s birthdayImma be annoying and switch perspective a few times :P
Relationships: Sevalfice (TDZ, platonic)





	Malfice's Birthday Shit Post

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Malfice!

It’was October 13th, the 18th aniversary of the birth of the one and only Malfice Ekdos. A Sunday- usually a church day. The Ekdos family was mighty pleased to have her birthpy on sucha sacred day of the week. However, before the rise of dawn, while Malfice was sleeping peacfully (probably not, actually, but whatever) she heard a tippy tap on her window. Awoken with a fright (probably) she pulled back her emo black curtains. At first, as her weary eyes adjusted, she only saw the dim light of oncmoming day. Then she saw the long stick poking at her window, and that weird Italian neighbor next dorr Severo waving at her frantically.

She ever so slowly opened her window as to make as little noise as possible as to not wake her familia. Succesfully, she yell-wispered “WHAT?”

“Well you’re quite cranky already, birthday girl.” he quipped. As he was talking he started pulling out his emergency fire escape ladder that he does not use for emergencies. He moved it out the window in a way that Malfice could grab onto. “Hurry and climb out before you have to g o to church.”

“What, are you crazy?? I’ll get so busted for this!” she worried

“WHo cares, you’re 18 now, do whatever the fuck you want. If they kick you out ill harbor you in my house like a fugitive.”

“Great, give ICE aother reason to go looking for me..”

“Shh, come on you deserve to have at least a little bit of fun on your birthday. Come on, I’m paying for everything.”

Begina a cheepstake, and really hating church, Malfice did feel compelled. The concequences of her actions also harbored hard on her concious, getting flashbacks to that sonic kid screaming.

Well shit i aint chaoitc for nothing

“Fuck it, lets go.” She carfully undid the ladder and hooked it on her windowsill. 

“Ok while you do that I’ll get the car started (damn if only we didn't live in a boring ass suburb we would have things to do and reasons to get a drivers licence).”

Leaving her phone so her parents couldnt track her, She eventually got down. When she set her feet on the ground she heard Severo’s brother’s car start up. He motioned for you to come quickly. The early morning grass on your feet felt better than what yout would imagine rocks would be. Thats when she realized she was only in her pajamas. Shit, oh well

She opened up the passenger’s seat and hopped in. “Fausto’s ok with you taking his car?”

“ I left him a note.” He Put the car in drive, but immediatly after put it back in park. “Oh yeah! almost forgot, put this on.” He hands he a blindfold

“Really?” she looked at him dreadily.

“I have a plus 10 persuasion, just put it on so we don't waste time.”

(shit this is actually turning into a long ass fan fiction, oh well.)

It only took a few minutes for them to erach their first destination. “Ok, we’re here, you can take off your bilndfold. “ Still groggy she did so and saw they were at a goodwill.

“Well I should have figured you’d bring me some place cheep if you were gonna pay. Also, why?”

“We can be walking around town with you in your striped pants and pickle rick shirt. Such a dead meme…”

“Psh, good luck finding a fresh meme in this dump.”

“We’ll go in and you can pick out your entire outfit. Who knows, sometimes you can hit the jackpit atthese places.”

After about an hour later they left and Malfice got.. A look. Idk if she likes it or not look at the end for the final look lmao

Then they got back in the car. It was around 8 at this point, and being more awake the listened to music, cranking an emo playlist off of Seveo’s phone. Their next destination was the village inn for breakfast. She inisted that she wasnt hongry, but Severo insisted “casue weeer gonna hava long day, bitch.” 

They walked in and Sevy went up to the person who is at the podium, they have a name but i cant remember it, you know who im talking about.

“We’re with B”  
As he said this she heard yelling in the distancce. “Sigh yup thats our party.”

The server lady lead them over to their table with a fake smile, knowing that theyre inevitably gonna cause trouble of some sort. Once they say Malfice they all said in unison “Ha[[Y BIRTHDAY!”

Their smile and efforts warmpthed her jellies.

To be continued…?


End file.
